Them number and types of automobiles now on the market is great and the wiper utilized to clean the windshields are available in many dimensions due to the wide range of different windshields. As a result the automobile windshield wiper industry must meet all types of size requirements by developing numerous models of varying dimension and gradually manufacture components for each model, with the components undergoing a number of production processes before the completion of different model windshield wipers, during which time the cost for models, materials, assembly and related items entailed is considerable and includes additional hidden costs burdens for each windshield produced. When a mass consumer decides to purchase one of these conventional windshield wiper products, the consumer must first know the exact dimensions of the windshield wiper utilized on his automobile and select the appropriate length of the windshield wiper product if the product is to be installed successfully on the windshield and be utilized effectively relative to the value of the windshield wiper. However, most consumers are not professional technicians and frequently are unable to accurately ascertain on their own the dimensions of the original windshield wiper being utilized. If the dimensions of the purchased windshield wiper and the original windshield wiper differ, such as being too short and incapable of .wiping the windshield area, then this could affect the extent of visibility required for safe driving, and if the purchased windshield wiper is too long, it will be impossible to install the product on the windshield and result in a wasteful expense due to an incorrect purchase. Another category of consumers will not attempt to purchase windshield wiper products and must go to a shop to request the services of a professional technician to perform the replacement. Such an approach not only goes against the currently pursued ideals of DIY (do it yourself), not to mention economic benefit and, moreover, time-saving and convenient mail order shopping, but the reasons are beyond these as well and are all due to the excessively unsophisticated structural composition of conventionally utilized windshield wiper products, wherein there is no sure method of ascertaining whether the product can be effectively utilized as a replacement, thus leading to consumer difficulty in making the purchase and, furthermore, providing no solution to reduce the production cost of the manufacturer and the cumulative effect is that existent windshield wiper products have long been characterized by limitations that are difficult to overcome within a brief period of time.
Therefore, the major objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of a self-assembly type interchangeable windshield wiper structure that, due to its simplified structure and installation method, reduces the production costs of manufacturers and, furthermore, increases the practical convenience of mass consumers in purchasing, while attaining the convenience requirements of DIY and mail order shopping and effectively widening the value of windshield wiper products.